


Caldo abbraccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Boogeyman [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se i caldi abbracci della bambina potessero con la loro dolcezza sconfiggere l’oscurità?[What if, differente epilogo del film].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:-Sophie, Pitch BlackPrompt: she nesshuno vuole eshhere tuo amico, allora Fofie giocherà con te, perché Fofie ti vuole bene!Scritta sulle note di Era stupendo.





	Caldo abbraccio

Caldo abbraccio

Sophie si avvicinò, l’uovo di Pasqua colorato che teneva tra le mani le saltò per terra e si nascose dietro di lei tremando. Orde di uova corsero   
via, nascondendosi dietro le uova di pietra grandi quanto un lungo divano. I capelli biondi della bambina le oscillavano ai lati dalle gote paffutelle rosate.

“No, piccola!” gridò Calmoniglio. Corse verso la piccola, Pitch mostrò i canini lattei aguzzi. Allungò una mano e colpì in pieno il coniglio, quest’ultimo volò via con un gridò e sbatté contro una roccia. Ricadde a terra privo di sensi, le lunghe orecchie ai lati del muso si sporcarono di polvere. La fatina dei denti scattò in avanti, Nord le prese la mano e negò con il capo.

“I bambini sono la migliore arma contro noi creature, il loro affetto ci può cambiare. Dalle una chance” disse con accentò russo. La fatina dei denti sbatté le ali colorate e sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi verso la piccola. Black si abbassò e guardò la bambina, appoggiando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia ossute.

“E tu cosa vorresti fare?” domandò. Le iridi di onice brillarono di riflessi violetti, la pelle grigiastra del viso lasciava vedere gli zigomi sporgenti.

“ _She nesshuno_  vuole  _eshhere_  tuo amico, allora  _Fofie_ giocherà con te, perché  _Fofie_  ti vuole bene!” gridò la bambina. Pitch Black gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. Sophie gli abbracciò una delle gambe lunghe e strofinò il viso contro la stoffa scura dei suoi pantaloni. Pitch sgranò e sentì il battito del cuore accelerare.

“Lei mi vede, anche se non mi teme” sussurrò con voce roca. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“E’ così caldo, non mi sento più solo” bisbigliò. Accentuò il sorriso, i denti gli divennero umani. Le sue vesti nere iniziarono a emanare una luce dorata, la sua pelle divenne rosata, i suoi capelli divennero lunghi e luminosi mentre le sue iridi color pece diventavano di un intenso giallo limone. I suoi cavalli di oscurità si unirono trasformandosi in una nuvoletta di sabbia dorata e da essa uscì Sandman.

“La magia dei bambini ha nuovamente vinto. Così nasce Sandson ed è la fine dell’uomo nero, signore della paura e degl’incubi” disse Nord, con voce tonante. Sandson si piegò, prese la bambina sotto le ascelle e la sollevò prendendo il braccio. Le uova gigantesche tremarono e le più piccole saltellarono sul posto.


End file.
